


Mi Hogar Dulce Homicidio

by Himitchen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation, dub-con
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitchen/pseuds/Himitchen
Summary: Para poder sobrevivir a la locura de Mount Massive Asylum, Waylon Park adopta algunas nuevas estrategias para sobrepasar a "El Novio" y con esperanza, salir de allí. Violencia gráfica y dub-con.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Kudos: 7





	1. Desaparezco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Home Sweet Homicide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734842) by [Eisengrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisengrave/pseuds/Eisengrave), [hisboywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Eisengrave y hisboywriter. Yo sólo la traduje al español con su permiso.  
> Uno de los primeros fics de Outlast que leí y también mi favorito.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Waylon nunca había creído en la suerte o el destino. Incluso la unión con su esposa había sido producto de su tenacidad más que por un anhelo de alguna deidad que quisiera unirlos. Sus notas altas en Berkeley demostraron que con voluntad y acciones, además de un poco de talento al lado, ganabas más que esperando a un golpe de genialidad para motivarte.

Así que él no creyó en su esposa cuando ella afirmó que este contrato de dos semanas con Murkoff era obra del destino. Ellos vivían una cómoda, aunque mundana, vida, pero siempre había dinero que necesitaban ahorrar, y con un recién nacido eso instantáneamente significaba ahorros para la universidad y fondos que no podrían utilizar para hacer lo que una pareja ordinaria - arreglar el techo, renovar la cocina, re tapizar la alfombra, ir de vacaciones.

El pago de este trabajo le ataría durante un largo tiempo. Habían pedido específicamente por él al encontrar sus varias habilidades, y parecían urgentes en su necesidad. Fue un buen impulso de ego y él sería un tonto al decir que no, ¿verdad?

A primera vista en el asilo, sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su columna. Nunca le gustaron los hospitales, mucho menos uno con pacientes mentales, pero la mayoría de la gente se sentía de esa manera. Un hombre en traje, el cuál valía más que la computadora de Waylon, lo recibió y lo guio al interior.

Era sorprendentemente decente en el interior. Casi esperaba esas escenas de viejas películas de terror con pacientes sacudiéndose en las esquinas y gritos llenando el espacio. Para su deleite, el lugar era mejor dentro que por fuera, actualizado con tecnología en cada esquina y prácticamente liso en apariencia y sensación. No vio ningún paciente vagabundeando.

El hombre lo atrajo a través de vías particulares, ninguna de las cuales pasaban por las habitaciones que albergaban a los pacientes. Vio algunas oficinas donde residía la seguridad, y luego una red de cables y similares en una habitación en la que suponía haría un poco de su trabajo.

"Ah, bienvenido. Gracias por venir tan prontamente. Jeremy Blaire."

La sonrisa de Blaire coincidía junto a su cabello graso. Waylon esbozó una débil sonrisa y le dio la mano, notando cómo el agarre de Blaire era más fuerte.

"¿Confío en que haya leído todos los documentos que se le ha sido enviado?"

Waylon asintió. "Les firmé. Ah, usted sabe, las leyes de privacidad y tal."

Le entregó un archivo que tenía bajo el brazo. Blaire hojeó sus páginas, cerró el archivo, sonrió más ampliamente. Sus ojos recorrieron sobre la figura de Waylon y él se movió incómodo en su lugar.

"Estupendo. Bienvenido a bordo. Vamos a llevarte a tu trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?"

-x-

Fue puesto a trabajar, y reconocieron lo bueno que era en su trabajo. Lo que comenzó como ajustes de menor importancia en los sistemas prontamente le pasaron a una seguridad de nivel tres y el acceso a redes mayores, todas, por supuesto, bajo supervisión. Le dieron seguridad, pero él no era libre.

Tener un puesto de mayor altura significaba ningún contacto con el exterior. Se encontraba ansioso de pensar el tener que pasar la noche en un ala privada del asilo donde dormían algunos otros miembros del personal (guardias, en su mayoría).

Aun así, él trabajó. Había una cantidad ridícula de niveles a los sistemas de seguridad, tanto es así que no podía evitar preguntarse por qué una organización de caridad los requeriría. Nadie hackeaba en organizaciones de caridad, no realmente.

Además, sentía curiosidad de que no hubiera ninguna mujer alrededor. Cuando él iba a tratar de enlazar contacto humano haciendo malas bromas de que era por falta de mujeres a un guardia que lo observaba, él sólo obtenía una mirada severa. ¿Tal vez los internos respondían mal a las mujeres? Esa era una teoría extraña, pero ¿qué más había? Seguramente no sexismo.

Luego, las cámaras.

Sucedió al cuarto día en su puesto de trabajo. Se había producido un error en toda una corriente de monitores de seguridad en el lado este. Había sido llamado para evaluar el problema, solucionarlo, y asegurarse de que no volviera a suceder. Justo cuando ejecuta el trabajo a la perfección, las pantallas se encendieron, como se esperaba, pero él no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

En su área del asilo, no veía ni oía los internos. Le habían dicho desde el principio que no preguntara acerca de ellos, y la única vez que lo hizo, Blaire río y comentó con el viejo dicho de que la curiosidad mató al gato. De alguna manera a Waylon le dio la sensación de que Blaire lo veía como un gato, y no en cualquier buena manera.

Pero ninguna cantidad de curiosidad lo preparó para la... tortura. Era la primera palabra que se le encarnó, le hizo desviar su mirada y observó a los oficiales. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que era estúpido por pensar que ellos iban a ver la escena y reaccionarían igual que él.

Uno de ellos miraba de manera indiferente y le dijo. "Ya terminaste aquí."

Así que se fue, con manos temblorosas reuniendo sus lamentables pertenencias que no eran más de él que de la compañía. Miró hacia delante, atrapado en el recuerdo de ver a los internos, distorsionados y agitándose violentamente, al científico que se cernía sobre uno de ellos y-

De inmediato vomitó el momento en que regresó a su habitación.

Y tal vez se basó demasiado en la lógica que le mintió diciéndole que malinterpretó lo que vio, y que todo el revuelto en sus entrañas eran sólo producto de extrañar a sus hijos. Nada más.

Correcto. Nada más.

-x-

Lo que Waylon vio en su corto vistazo de horror no encapsulaba la experiencia de Mount Massive para esos desafortunados pacientes. Ex reclusos, asesinos, estafadores, era más un hogar para los criminalmente insanos que para otra cosa. Algunos de ellos eran casos leves combinados con disturbios psicológicos graves. Otros no tanto.

De todas las docenas de pacientes que sufrieron los experimentos de Murkoff, había tres que fueron expuestos a un nivel más pesado de atención y subsecuentemente, experimentación tortuosa. Terapia, ellos decían. Que broma en el nombre de la medicina mental, de hecho. Una de muy mal gusto.

No es que alguno de los tres pacientes 'básicos' estuviera consciente de ello. Apenas podía permitirse el pensamiento para considerar lo horrible que era su situación, y él era el más apacible de los tres. Su nombre, al menos, eso sí lo recordaba. Quién era se volvía más borroso cada día y nunca había estado del todo seguro, para empezar.

Edward Gluskin. Ese era el nombre con el que le llamaban, con afección burlona, Eddie. Él había llegado ahí después de Billy Hope, la 'estrella' del programa de terapia. Sus sesiones eran infinitas, y cada vez que la puerta de su 'celda' se abría, otra pieza de su mente escapaba.

El agarre a la realidad estaba enlazado a sus sentidos, y más comúnmente, al dolor. El dolor del manejo de los guardias, el dolor de sueños forzados, el dolor de la entubación que se sentía como llamas calientes en su garganta.

El rogaba, lloraba, juró y maldijo y amenazó, pero nada cambiaba a aquellos en su cargo. Eddie sabía que no era más que un conejillo de indias humano para ellos, prescindible, reemplazable.

Así que les dijo mentiras. Les dijo lo que ellos querían escuchar. A los hombres les gustaba eso, incluso si sabían la verdad. Mentiras, mentiras para hacer que el dolor fuera menos, para soportar menos del ciclo infinito.

Oh, Eddie se prometió a sí mismo fantasías de venganza, como él castigaría a esos malditos violadores, como ellos llorarían y rogarían y el los ignoraría.

Pero no todavía. No ahora. Posiblemente ni nunca. ¿Qué año era? ¿Él había estado aquí toda su vida? ¿Estaba durmiendo, o estaba despierto? La diferencia entre los sueños y la vida era delgada, casi nula. La vida era una pesadilla, y las pesadillas venían a rondar su vida cuando estaba despierto.

-x-

Días se estiraban tan largos como meses. Waylon lo sentía de esa manera, incluso si era sólo una semana después de su contrato. Durante un tiempo después de aquel primer incidente lo había echado a un lado como una ilusión o una desgracia, pero entonces lo vio de nuevo. Y luego simplemente lo supo.

La lógica jugó con él de nuevo. Ahora le aseguró que los vistazos que había visto en la cámara perpetuaba un infierno para estas pobres almas. No importaba lo que habían hecho o que tan desconectados de la realidad estaban antes de venir aquí. Ningún ser humano merecía tal crueldad.

Fueron pensamientos de su familia lo que lo arraigaban a quedarse, obligaba a sus manos a que estuvieran firmes, a tragar los nudos en la garganta. Había ironía en su situación, lo admitió. Su esposa había sido siempre el más estricto de los dos en términos de la forma en cómo los que hacen el mal debían ser tratados. Se había ganado su mirada severa más de una vez cuando en última instancia, revelaría que sentía que el castigo y la disuasión no lograrían mucho, incluso en el ser más sádico.

Uno de los muchos argumentos que echaba de menos. Cualquier cosa menos esto. Los pensamientos de ella le causaron agitación en ambos extremos del espectro. ¿Sería capaz de volver ella indemne después de esto? Ella le preguntaría sobre su trabajo, siempre queriendo saber detalles.

En algún lugar en los rincones de aquel pensamiento, llegó otra perspectiva.

¿Podría mantenerlo en secreto de ella? ¿O del mundo?

Era una idea que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

"¿Park?"

Waylon parpadeo y salió de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que sus manos estaban congeladas por encima del teclado. Déjalo a la voz de Blaire para que lo sacara de su mente.

"Señor Blaire," dijo en una exhalación temblorosa. "No le he visto entrar..."

La sonrisa de Blaire no le confortó. Juró que se retorcía en algo cada vez más horrendo. Él tiene esa sensación de que Blaire no dudaría en arrancarle la piel de manera metafóricamente si eso significaba mantener su apariencia.

"Sólo revisando. He oído que tuvo un par de días difíciles."

Waylon se aclaró la garganta y fijó sus ojos de nuevo en su trabajo. "No, sólo... es difícil estar lejos de casa."

"Ah, sí, ¿usted tiene esa preciosa esposa e hijos, hm?"

No le sorprendió que Blaire supiera de su vida, pero le heló el cómo dijo 'esposa' y 'hijos'. Lo tenía apretando los dientes y mordiéndose la lengua.

"Bueno," Blaire continuó, "Lo comprendo. Tú también lo haces, estoy seguro, sobre la necesidad de precaución. Debe de tener preguntas."

"Yo... um, no... quiero decir..."

Blaire se rió con esa risa áspera suya. "Está bien. Lo entiendo. Ya ves, somos una organización benéfica, pero estamos trabajando en algo que aún no se ha dado a conocer. No podemos, no sin resultados."

"Re... ¿Resultados?"

"Sí. Terapia. La gente a menudo se olvida de los locos criminales, Waylon. Dejados a vivir el resto de sus vidas miserables. Pero verás, aquí, estamos trabajando para ayudarlos. Tal vez le daremos la oportunidad de una vida mejor."

Todo estaba recubierto de azúcar y envuelto con dulzura. Waylon forzó una inclinación de cabeza. Hablar sobre los detalles de lo que vio sería un mal movimiento por su parte, eso lo sabía.

"Por lo tanto, están enfermos y usted cree que puedes sanarlos," resumió, con la esperanza de que no sonara tan lamentable como se sentía.

"Y con razón."

'Sanarlos' era subjetivo, pero Waylon se lo guardó para sí mismo. Blaire le seguía mirando, ni siquiera mirando el monitor o cualquier cosa que no fuera directamente Waylon.

"Creo que no sabía qué esperar," finalmente respondió.

"Usted es un hombre inteligente. Lo supe en cuanto leí sobre usted. Necesitamos discreción. Ya ha visto cosas, por ello, aquellos documentos que ha firmado."

Waylon asintió de nuevo, sintiendo un calambre en el cuello. No solo los vio. Estaba siendo perseguido por ellos. De acuerdo a lo que él sabía, había tres reclusos que recibieron lo peor de todo, y por supuesto necesitaban la mayor seguridad y cobertura de cámara.

"Lo sé," dijo Waylon. "Puedo... apreciar su necesidad de privacidad en su proyecto."

No le gustaba la forma en la que Blaire le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Buen hombre. Ya sabes, eres bienvenido a echar un vistazo, ver de lo que estoy hablando con más detalle. Podría poner su mente en paz."

Waylon no creía que había una abertura a una negación. Por lo que aceptó, y pronto fue llevado a una habitación parecida a un centro de control que aún no había tenido acceso a entrar. Allí, los monitores lo bombardearon. La atención se centraba en uno de los tres internos perpetuamente atormentado, que estaba siendo arrastrado de su habitación.

"Ese es Eddie," dijo Blaire. "Es un asesino en serie. Un asunto desdichado, pero creemos que no está perdido todavía a la sociedad."

Waylon tragó saliva. Eddie era un hombre grande, alto y de alguna manera todavía lleno de músculos. Se requería cinco hombres para manejarlo.

"¿Es él... delirante?"

"Creo que un asesino en serie de su calibre se consideraría así."

Cinco hombres y Eddie todavía luchaba con todo lo que tenía. Arrastraba los pies, se hizo pesado, casi derribó tres de ellos con uno de sus movimientos erráticos. Él sabía a dónde iba, incluso si él no sabía cuál era el final de los medios crueles de su terapia. El porqué de la razón por la cual estaba luchando, sólo su alma desafiante podía saberlo, dios sabe que nada salría de eso, nada más que menos raciones y peor manipulación por parte de los guardias.

"¡No, no! ¡No, no de nuevo! ¡Por favor, no otra vez no!" Rogar, como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Eddie arrojó su peso alrededor, no había sido sedado todavía. Todavía. Aún tenía oportunidad de ser difícil y no rendirse a esta tiranía.

"¡Tú maldito bastardo, sé lo que me has estado haciendo! ¡Violadores de mierda!"

Waylon sintió la habitación inclinarse mientras observaba a este Eddie. Había escuchado de expresiones de un hombre que actúa como un animal. Era un terror diferente el verlo en acción, el presenciar la humanidad desgarrada hasta la barbarie más elemental para sobrevivir.

La mano de Blaire en su hombro mantuvo su lengua bajo control.

"Tratamos de no sedarlos demasiado. Los estropean, verás. Así que asusta un poco el verlo así, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué... les llama violadores?" No pudo evitar preguntar e hizo una mueca internamente.

"Ah, por desgracia, muchos de los pacientes tienen fantasías retorcidas. Unas sexualizadas que se manifiestan cuando están siendo llevados o durante sus sesiones de terapia."

Waylon notó la mano aún en él. Blaire estaba mal. La forma en la que Eddie luchó, el aspecto maníaco en sus ojos le dijo a todo el mundo que había verdad en su miedo. No era sólo la depravación de un loco. ¿Verdad?

Sólo podía ver como el monitor parpadeaba a la sala en la que Eddie fue arrastrado, y luego amarrado. Miró hacia otro lado mientras empezaba, pero Blaire todavía no lo soltaba.

"Ya ve, es un triste destino, el hombre fuera de sí," dijo Blaire, de forma dramática.

Waylon no quería pensar que su intestino estaba en lo cierto, pero le estaba diciendo que Blaire le mostró esto no por un interés falso en los pacientes. Él estaba exponiendo una advertencia, de lo que le sucedería a cualquier persona que pondría en peligro su proyecto.

"¿Ves?" Blaire preguntó de nuevo, apretando el hombro con más fuerza.

"Sí... Ya veo," dijo Waylon.

-x-


	2. Einsam

Él vio. Demasiado.

Sus dedos nunca habían temblado tanto mientras borraba y reescribía el email. Quizás él se sentiría mejor escribiendo y así evitar que algunas pesadillas plagaran su conciencia, ¿Verdad?

No, eso no era suficiente.

Apenas pensaba en su familia ahora. Cada momento giró vertiginosamente en torno a este infierno. Era un infierno. La codicia y un chingo de dinero habían permitido que esto sucediera. Dinero. Es verdad que era la raíz de todos los males. Podrías comprar lealtad con él.

Él no sería así. No podría.

Email terminado.

¿Enviar?

No enviar.

En algún lugar por encima de él, escuchó su nombre. Llamado a trabajar, tal vez. O quizás, su propia conciencia avergonzada de él.

Waylon se quedó mirando la pantalla.

Enviar.

Alguien llamó su nombre, más fuerte.

Se sobresaltó, cerró la computadora portátil, se encontró con un guardia que le dijo que había un problema. Fue mecánicamente a la sala de control, sintiendo que todo el mundo sabía lo que había hecho. Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando.

Andrew le dio la bienvenida. Un científico de algún tipo que se burlaba de él en silencio desde que conoció al hombre, estaba más loco que los internos. Él se inclinó sobre él mientras Waylon arreglaba el error. Era muy consciente de la voz de Andrew asegurando a todos lo cooperativo que era.

Entonces, Eddie estaba ahí de nuevo.

El infierno nunca se había terminado para Eddie, y a diferencia de Park, no tenía el lujo de no ser sometido a los experimentos tan turbios de Murkoff. No eran todos los días en los que era metido al motor de morfo genética, pero era una historia de terror, sin embargo, cuando era arrastrado hasta la gran sala que contenía la monstruosa máquina.

Tal como ahora. Sus forcejeos habían sido aún más frívolos ante la determinación de los guardias, pero Eddie estaba más allá de temerles como algo más que perros ejecutando órdenes. Lo que más le aterraba eran los sueños que ya no podía mantener separado de su realidad, su mente confundiendo la memoria con la horrible fantasía. Y ningún hombre, ningún ser, querría la memoria de Eddie Gluskin.

Pero hoy fue diferente en tanto como que Eddie se las arregló para liberarse del agarre tenso del guardia, y corrió, en cualquier lugar, detectando una gruesa pared de cristal a una habitación que contenía a los espectadores a su tortura. Sin embargo, había una cara allí, uno que parecía sorprendido cuando se arrojó con el cuerpo contra la ventana. Un hombre de aspecto joven de cabello rubio pálido y manos temblorosas estaba justo delante de él, probablemente podría escucharlo.

"¡Tú! ¡Sé que puedes detener esto! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Ellos me violarán, por favor, ayúdame POR FAVOR!"

El corazón de Waylon se sentía como si hubiera sido arrancado de su pecho, por múltiples razones. Eddie lo vio, le miró directamente a los ojos como un ser humano, o como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en una cáscara de uno, y pidió clemencia.

Y Waylon no podía hacer nada. No, él había hecho algo, pero ¿había sido demasiado tarde?

El enfoque en Eddie cambió hacia la pistola de repente sobre él. Mantuvo sus manos hacia arriba, se tambaleó hacia atrás, y se negó a encogerse. Fue una hazaña teniendo en cuenta como sentía las piernas como gelatina.

El oficial se lo llevó, y Eddie era sólo otra muesca en el gráfico de tortura, arrastrado lejos de la ventana.

Waylon vio su cara con cada paso, y se sintió un poco más audaz con ellos. Había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para Eddie. Para la esperanza.

Tenía que tomar su ordenador portátil y entonces él estaría fuera de este lugar de mierda.

Se precipitó hacia la habitación de atrás.

Su ordenador portátil.

Blaire.

Esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Dulces palabras vinieron a él, pero lo único que vio fue su portátil siendo acariciado por Blaire. Vagamente reconoció la palabra "loco", "voluntario", "motor". ¿Qué?

"Espe-"

Una vez, cuando tenía diecisiete años, había recibido un puñetazo en la cara por intervenir estúpidamente en una pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar. Fue la primera vez que había sido golpeado de esa manera y lo dejó viendo manchas. Dolía demasiado y lo aterrorizaba.

Este golpe fue un nuevo nivel de dolor que lo tiró al suelo, veía todo negro. Otro golpe, palabras corrompidas por la voz de Blaire, y luego, nada.

-x-

Se sentía como si no hubiera soñado desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta fue la primera que vio imágenes, fugaz como la brisa, de su familia. Intentaba alcanzarlos, y cada vez se evaporaban como niebla entre sus dedos. Fue tan malo como las pesadillas que tenía de los internos.

Se despertó con un jadeo de sorpresa, ahogándose en él. A medida que el ataque de tos decayó, sintió miedo forzándolo en un pánico. Él parpadeó con fuerza, respiró, y se recordó a sí mismo.

No podía moverse.

Estaba en una habitación que una vez había sido blanca pero que se había desvanecido con los años de abandono sin pintar y tal vez con el horror palpable de lo que había pasado dentro de ella. Estaba atado a un colchón, igual que a esos--

No. No, no, no.

El pánico se sobrepuso a sus sentidos. Empezó a gritar con toda la voluntad que tenía y sacudió sus brazos en las amarras, convencido con suficiente fuerza mental de que él podría liberarse.

"Sh....shhhhh....shhhhh."

Los susurros llegaron desde el otro lado de la habitación, y fueron silenciados por un ceceo antinatural. Pasos, unos pesados, cayeron por el suelo, la persona a los cuales pertenecían, obviamente, no llevaba zapatos.

Eddie se inclinó sobre Waylon donde estaba atado, ojos azules turbios por los rotos vasos sanguíneos, una erupción de algún tipo devorando el lado derecho de su cara.

Aun así, al asesino en serie no parecía notar ningún dolor de tales aflicciones, mirando hacia abajo a su nuevo compañero de celda con un poco de admiración y reconocimiento.

"Ellos vendrán si gritas muy fuerte. Sh."

Waylon se había callado inmediatamente ante el silbido, el mismo pánico que lo tenía luchando ahora advirtiéndole que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada y prestar atención. Lo hizo, y él gritó a su pesar cuando el propio asesino serial se cernió sobre él, un demonio cobrado vida, sólo que esta vez sin una ventana entre ellos.

Mierda. Eso y “no” se enredada en la cabeza Waylon. Había sido colocado en la misma habitación. ¿Lo dejaron para ser asesinado? ¿Iba a morir a manos de Eddie? ¿Por qué? Recordó que Eddie era un asesino en serie, pero de mujeres.

Eso era lo de menos cuando estaba cara a cara con el hombre.

Su respiración salió en jadeos rasgados.

Eddie estaba mirándole, diciéndole que se callara. ¿Qué había dicho?

"Ellos," repitió, lamiéndose los labios. "Ellos... me pusieron aquí. Como tú. E... Eddie... ¿verdad?"

"Hm," Eddie asintió lentamente, observando atentamente la garganta de Waylon mientras ésta se balanceaba arriba y abajo. Algo sobre el bulto le molestaba. La nuez de Adán antiestética destruyó toda ilusión de una piel bella. ¿Tal vez podría ocultarse hasta que pudiera ser removido?

Observó a su garganta, luego la barbilla, luego su rostro. Era una cara aterrada, y aun así estaba tan suave. Este no era un monstruo desfigurado al igual que los otros pocos que Eddie había visto, pero no importaba. Nadie que pertenecía a los que están detrás del cristal fue dejado en un estado tan indefenso, a solas con Eddie.

"¿Ese es mi nombre? Sí. Sr. Gluskin. Conozco su cara. Es bonita. Y lo sé. No eres como ellos, usted... usted es especial."

Las manos del asesino serial estaban completamente libres mientras vagaban sobre los hombros de Waylon. Cuando su respiración se enganchó, Eddie volvió a hablar.

"No voy a hacer contigo lo que me hicieron. No, no, no te preocupes."

Ese no podía ser su verdadero nombre. Apenas era una burla de uno, y uno con implicaciones que hicieron a Waylon más enfermo de lo que ya se sentía. No creía que podía sentirlo más, pero lo hizo cuando Eddie tocó sus hombros, se inclinó mucho más cerca.

No quería ver lo que le habían hecho, y esta vez no podía darle la espalda.

Pero Eddie seguía siendo un hombre. Un asesino, sí, pero una pobre víctima de tratamientos forzados sobre él. Incluso sonaba más reconfortante que cualquiera de los del personal con los que Waylon había hablado, aunque su voz tenía el matiz de un hombre hecho pedazos, pero no por su propia culpa.

Waylon se obligó a asentir con la cabeza reconociendo Eddie.

"Te... agradezco," dijo, manteniendo su tono nivelado. Sus brazos se tensaron contra las ataduras. ¿Tal vez Eddie podría liberarlo?

"¿Podrías sacarme de aquí? Por favor. Ellos no pueden salirse con la suya."

"¿Salir? No, nadie está saliendo. Ni tú, ni yo, ni ellos, ni él, ni eso." Eddie no reconoció su solicitud de ayuda y en su lugar caminó por la habitación tres veces antes de volver a colocarse sobre la cara de Waylon de nuevo.

"No me ayudaste, ahora necesitas mi ayuda, y yo no sé tu nombre. ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?"

Se rió para sí mismo, una nota de histeria en su voz, a continuación, su rostro se puso serio de nuevo y se puso en cuclillas hasta que Waylon tuvo que girar la cabeza.

"Vas a huir de mí, ¿verdad? Si te libero. No, vas a ser mi querido amigo, mantendrás a los sueños lejos. Sí, usted va a permanecer aquí con Eddie."

No, no, Waylon estaba perdiendo su agarre sobre Eddie como el de su familia en su pesadilla. O tal vez el delirio de los internos se estaban disipando y él nunca tuvo un agarre para empezar. El impulso de gritar, maldecir y mover sus piernas, convertirse en un animal si eso significaba salir con vida lo abrumó hasta el punto de marearlo.

Sin embargo, él apretó los puños, uñas marcándose en la piel. Lentamente, se obligó a mirar hacia Eddie, demasiado consciente de que estaban a unos milímetros de diferencia.

Todavía había humanidad en Eddie, un pedazo de él que sabía que este lugar era una locura y no valía la pena deseárselo a nadie-- aunque Eddie y los demás internos podrían hacer una excepción con los médicos y otros empleados de este lugar. Waylon tenía que creer que podía llegar a Eddie.

Waylon recordó a su familia y se encontró con los ojos de Eddie. Su estómago se sacudió, y sin embargo, sostuvo su mirada.

"S-sí, somos amigos, Eddie," dijo. "Soy... Waylon. Vi... lo que te hicieron, y traté de detenerlos y-y," hizo una pausa antes de entrar en pánico de nuevo, "me atraparon. M... Me han dicho que eres... un asesino y que necesitas ayuda, pero... eso no es verdad. No tú. Ellos simplemente... se aprovecharon de ti."

Quería alejarse tanto. Casi lo logró. En algún lugar de las partes infestadas de su creciente paranoia se regañó por haber olvidado de que tan privado de interacción humana decente y contacto estaba Eddie. Era una necesidad, y esos bastardos le había dado de la peor clase.

"Voy a irme, s-sí, pero no lejos de usted. Co... Contigo. Tenemos que salir de aquí, los dos... juntos hasta el final, ¿sí?"

Eddie miró a su más reciente fuente de entretenimiento con duda y confusión. Alguien que parecía decidido a hablar con él como si realmente estuvieran familiarizados. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿O era otra crueldad de sus pesadillas? ¿Qué haría este Waylon si le desataba de la cama?

"Sí, fuera de aquí... pronto... pero ya veremos," se retiró de la visión de Waylon, los grilletes en la pierna derecha de Waylon se aflojaron. Fue todavía retenido por las manos de Eddie en él sin embargo.

"No, espera, me vas a engañar, ¿verdad? Siempre lo hacen. ¡Bastardo, estás trabajando para ellos!"

El grillete volvió a Waylon mucho más estrecho, y Eddie se retiró al otro lado de la habitación a su litera, murmurando algo sobre 'malditos violadores' y sus marionetas. Dejó a Waylon tan impotentemente expuesto como cuando había entrado.

"¡No! No, no," a Waylon se le fue la voz mientras tiraba y se agotó perdiendo la batalla contra las restricciones, ahora peor por el grillete más apretado en su pierna.

Él casi dio un grito de frustración. Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca. Había convencido a Eddie. Ahora tenía que convencer a Eddie que este no era el fin, de que la vida no terminó para ninguno de ellos aquí. Cierto, él no podría haber creído que eso sea cierto para el asesino serial, pero si eso significaba salir con vida, él mentiría una y otra vez.

No podía quedarse aquí.

No lo haría.

"Eddie," le llamó, "Eddie... yo no soy como ellos. Yo... sé que son mentirosos. Dijeron cosas sobre ti. Podemos detenerlos. Nosotros... tú puedes tener una vida más allá de esto. Lo sé. Tú puedes. Una vida mejor, un... tu sabes, incluso casarte, tener hijos. Tu puedes..."

"Casarme... ¿casarme?" Eddie rodó la palabra en su boca, casi como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de ella antes. Le sentaba a los labios el formar la palabra una y otra vez, olvidando la existencia de Waylon en la habitación. Una memoria flotó ante el ojo de Eddie, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a cerrar todo tipo de pensamiento que venía con imágenes.

"Me casaré. Con la novia más bonita que jamás verás. Vendrás a mi boda, ¿verdad?" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente de nuevo, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil para un tipo grande.

"Su nombre... su nombre es extraño. Waylon. Waylon. Hm."

"Sí, sí," Waylon jadeó, su respiración se enganchó en parte debido a que Eddie seguía cerca. "Por supuesto... me gustaría ir a la boda. Asiento de primera fila."

Se resistió a la tentación de tirar de las restricciones. De alguna manera creía que iba en detrimento de sus súplicas.

"S-sí. Mira, escucha... piensas que podrías sacarme de--"

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó. Incluso si él estiró el cuello no podía ver más allá de la mayor parte de los hombros de Eddie. La voz del que acababa de entrar, sin embargo, la conocía, y le lavó la cara gris.

"Despierto por fin," dijo Andrew.

Su puño golpeó la puerta con un movimiento repentino de violencia.

"Sé un buen chico, Eddie, y vuelve a tu esquina. Necesitamos darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo voluntario."

"¡No soy un voluntario!" Waylon tiró sus brazos sujetos. "¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es ilegal e incorrecto!"

Eddie no hizo ningún movimiento para hacer algo para ayudar al atado Waylon, viendo la situación mientras se dirigía lejos de los guardias. Él no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro, sin embargo, inseguro de qué hacer con todo el asunto.

"¿Ves lo hacen, lo ves? ¡Fascistas de mierda, te lo harán a ti también!"

Su voz tembló.

Waylon se negó a aceptarlo. La negación le prometió que despertaría de esta pesadilla, que el tacto de las manos brutales liberándolo, sólo para inventar un nuevo dolor provocado por seres humanos, todos eran productos de pesadillas. Se retorció y dio patadas mal dirigidas, y gritó a cualquiera que pudiera ayudar.

Inútil, lo sabía cómo una verdad cruda supurante en el fondo. Si pudieron maltratar a Eddie, ¿cómo era él un reto? Siempre había sido más delgado que la mayoría, más flaco que muscular, y ahora lo lamentaba.

Sus ojos se movían alrededor, en busca de respuestas de deidades en las que no creía. Sus extremidades temblaban de cansancio, renunciando a la buena batalla. A medida que tiraban de él, su mirada se posó en Eddie momentáneamente.

Andrew se acercaba, una contorsión enferma de su cara haciéndolo lucir aún más retorcida. La mano del doctor se levantó-

Era como tener diecisiete de nuevo. Fue pura sorpresa lo que le valió la ventaja de mover su parte superior libre y golpear con los puños, muñecas aún atadas, contra la sien de Andrew. El hombre se tambaleó en la pared como el músculo saltó de nuevo en Waylon y lo mantiene en su lugar.

"¡Enfermo hijo de puta!" Waylon escupió al doctor. "¡No lo toques de esa manera-Ah...!"

El golpe le detuvo, y su movida a una silla de ruedas resultó fácil. La realidad le parecía borrosa delante de él, pero le pareció ver la forma de Eddie. No sabría con seguridad porque una mancha más oscura se le acercó, agarró con fuerza su mandíbula. Sentía algo resbaladizo lamer a la pegajosidad goteando de su sien. Le tomó un momento reconocer la textura de una lengua.

"Mal hecho," Andrew estaba diciendo. "Parece que nuestro paciente es más delirante de lo que sospechábamos, señores. Llévenselo."

A Waylon le era imposible saber lo que sucedió después, exactamente, pero el no, de hecho, salió de la celda. La razón de ello fue que el inmenso compañero de celda con el que había intentado tentativamente establecer una conexión se había levantado de su esquina y lanzado una 'rabieta' como los médicos aquí decían, lo que significaba nariz y huesos rotos y un Andrew maldiciente tropezando fuera de la célula.

Eddie no sabía por qué de repente quería proteger a este pobre idiota que todavía estaba metido aquí con él, pero le gustaba la forma en que había sido desafiante, y él tenía la ligera sensación de que Waylon, pequeño escuálido Waylon, había intentado protegerlo de cualquier daño. Un esfuerzo inútil, pero un esfuerzo, no obstante. En algún lugar entre recuerdos de pesadillas, Eddie todavía podía reconocer la básica empatía humana.

Lo cual era probablemente por eso que se sentó a la espera de que Waylon recuperara la conciencia, desatado de la mesa y arrastrado a una cama por su compañero de celda corpulento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Waylon se despertara de su inconsciencia inquieta. Se despertó con un grito agudo arrojado de sus labios, manos agarrando el corazón acelerado. Todo se desvió hacia un lado y la realidad volvió con un dolor importante en las muñecas y en la cabeza.

Él gimió y decidió que sentarse era una mala idea; se recostó de nuevo.

¿Sentarse?

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo que se había tardado siglos en separar sus párpados. Sus brazos estaban libres.

Miró hacia adelante.

Inhaló profundamente.

Eddie.

La pesadilla todavía continuaba.

¿Qué había pasado?

Andrew había pasado.

En pánico, él mismo se dio unas palmaditas con gestos torpes, pero no encontró nuevas lesiones. A excepción de la cabeza, que ahora tomó con una mano y se sintió cubierto de sangre.

"Eddie... yo... ¿qué pasó?"

Su desafortunado compañero de celda estaba sentado cerca con los ojos sobre Waylon y con una expresión aguda, vigilante. Lo que haya pasado, Eddie fue testigo y no parecía asustarle tanto.

"Ellos iban a violarte. Violan a todos. El doctor es el peor de todos. Lame mucho. Maldito enfermo. No los dejé. Realmente no sé por qué. Los odio." Eddie señaló la cama a la que Waylon había sido atado.

"Ahí es donde lo hacen."

A través del esfuerzo y del miedo, Waylon prestó atención a lo que le dijo Eddie. Pesadillas vívidas que nacen de la realidad confirmaron que la violación no era sólo una metáfora en estas paredes.

Waylon se esforzó para no vomitar. Esto era... esto no podría ser donde estaba. Simplemente no podía.

Se acurrucó en sí mismo, recuperando el aliento y desacelerando su corazón. Miró a Eddie periódicamente, aún convencido de que el asesino podría desencadenar su miseria en él.

Pero había sido Eddie el que le evitó la perversión de Andrew. Por ahora.

"Me protegiste," dijo con voz áspera. Lentamente, se incorporó para sentarse y se esforzó en no ver a la cama.

"Gracias," murmuró. Se sentía raro decirlo, dadas las circunstancias, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

¿Qué podría hacer? Ellos volverían. Esta vez preparados.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuera de control otra vez. Él cometió el error de ponerse de pie y colapsó contra la pared, escuchando su respiración perderse en un ritmo rápido. Ni siquiera podía pensar que tantos hombres habían soportado esto por meses, por no hablar de las pocas horas que había estado aquí, y aún no torturado.

Eddie observó su lucha en silencio. Era muy familiar, el shock en la cara de Waylon mientras pasaba a través de cada fase de lo que le podría pasar aquí, y sin embargo era nuevo verlo en otra persona. La cordura de Eddie era un pequeño y frágil puente sobre un abismo de violencia, miedo y odio y todo lo que Murkoff le hizo, hacía temblar a las finas cuerdas del puente.

¿Qué podía hacer por Waylon? Nada, en realidad, casi lo mismo que Waylon podía hacer por él.

"Cuando era pequeño... son igual que ellos, tenemos que salir, Waylon, Waylon, Waylon," Eddie sacudió la cabeza, intentó abandonar el miedo de su voz.

"¿Sabes cómo salir? ¡Voy a ayudar, podemos ir juntos, pero tenemos que ir ahora!"

Waylon no pensó que su piel podría sentirse más infestada con cosas que se retorcían y se agitaban. No presionó a Eddie por más detalles, y parte de él fingió que no lo había oído. Tenía suficiente para reflexionar así como así.

Pero él oyó lo que Eddie dijo último. De todos los lugares, la cordura y la lógica vinieron ahora del algo inestable asesino serial. Un asesino en serie cuya ayuda era necesaria para escapar. Si nada más, Eddie tenía la masa y el poder para servir como músculo.

En ese momento, Waylon no podía dar sentido a la pregunta que surgió en su mente. Poder. Eddie era grande, sí, pero estaba seguro de que vio imágenes que deben de haber sido recuerdos. Poder desbordante, el tipo que incluso los más grandes fisicoculturistas tenían.

Lo olvidó tan pronto como las imágenes llegaron.

Poco a poco, se hizo levantarse y, con mucho cuidado, se acercó.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió su mano vacilante. Le tomaba todo en él para no retroceder.

Eddie era una víctima y él necesitaba su ayuda. Se dijo en repetidas ocasiones.

"Vamos a salir de aquí."

Eddie vio la mano de Waylon, preguntándose qué es lo que se esperaba de él con la extremidad extendida. ¿Sacudirlo? ¿Morderlo? El asesino serial miró al brazo, siguió el cuerpo de Waylon, trazando cada parte de él, hasta que se encontró con sus ojos.

"¿Cómo? No se puede salir. Lo he intentado, intentado una y otra vez. Esos putos violadores, te atrapan cada vez, cada vez."

Waylon bajó la mano, dándose cuenta de lo descabellado de su imaginación. Eddie estaba en un estado delicado, crítico. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Frotando su mano en sus pantalones, se obligó a sentarse al lado del asesino, aunque un par de centímetros de distancia.

"Un... Necesitamos un plan, ¿verdad? La próxima vez que vengan... tenemos que... ya sabes, ser más astutos que ellos. Eres muy fuerte. He estado en la sala de control. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar hasta allí, podríamos encontrar una salida más fácil."

Se aclaró la garganta, relajó su respiración. "Uno de nosotros tiene que... distraerlos. Entonces el otro le ayudará a salir."

Sonaba tan simple. Tan estúpido.

"Lo has intentado antes, pero... solo. Ahora somos nosotros dos. Es... Tenemos que hacer que parezca que fue un error que nos pusieran juntos, ya sabes, fuerza en números."

Por qué habían hecho eso, Waylon no quería saber pero supuso que o bien querían aterrorizarlo (un trabajo bien hecho) o dejar que Eddie le matara.

Probablemente lo último, teniendo en cuenta el delicado estado mental del compañero de celda de Waylon. Eddie no confiaba en él, pero eso fue porque el significado y las herramientas para confiar habían sido desde hace mucho tiempo arrebatados de Eddie Gluskin. Mucho antes de su llegada a Mount Massive, en cualquier caso.

"Sala de control... ¿la habitación de cristal? ¿Dónde siempre miran?" Eddie estaba al menos tratando, por lo que parecía todavía tener una vaga noción de solidaridad entre los internos.

Waylon asintió, sintiendo una abrumadora ola de vértigo. Eddie le estaba entendiendo. Tal vez su esperanza aún tenía que inspirar la acción. Podrían salir.

Podía salir.

¿Y luego qué? Honesta y brutalmente, no lo sabía. Qué sería de Eddie si él lograba salir. No podía simplemente volver a la sociedad--

La mente no procesó eso. Era el modo de supervivencia que mantenía alerta a Waylon.

"Han estado mirando. Ellos... lo que hicieron con todos ellos... contigo, eso es malo. Ellos tienen que pagar por ello."

Vaciló, pero vio la importancia de establecer una conexión. Él extendió su mano sobre el colchón mugriento, apoyándola cerca del muslo de Eddie. No era lo bastante estúpido como para tocarlo. No, no con el contacto siendo una invitación a la violencia y sinónimo de dolor.

"Quiero que pare. Quiero que mueran. Malditos enfermos. Voy a matarlos, voy a matarlos, ya lo verás." Eddie miró a Waylon ahora, mucho menos el animal acorralado, loco de miedo y con una mente rota, mucho más el hombre vengativo que había roto la barrera que mantenía a la mayoría de las personas de cometer violencia indescriptible.

"Tu espera. No nos llevarán juntos. Nunca he tenido un compañero de celda. Probablemente piensan que voy a golpearte, matarte, desangrarte. Pero yo no hago eso. No, yo no. Walker, sí, Walker te desangraría como a un cerdo."

Eddie sacudió la cabeza y actualmente acercó su cuerpo grande más cerca de Waylon, tocando su mano como si no hubiera conocido el contacto humano en años.

"Usted tiene una piel bonita. Una cara bonita. Pequeño para un hombre también. Van a hacerte cosas horribles también, pero no si estoy allí."

Waylon no tiró su mano para liberarla a pesar de que su estómago le gritara hacerlo. Víctima o no, Eddie era un asesino serial, y la exposición prolongada y la tortura no podían ser buen augurio para una mente como la de Eddie que, sin duda, estaba plagada antes de venir a este lugar. Después de todo, los elegían por una razón, ¿verdad?

"S-sí, cuentas conmigo," dijo, permitiéndole a Eddie tocar su mano.

Una parte de él todavía simpatizaba. Casi se acordó de la cara de regaño de Lisa siempre que él había puesto un dólar en lo que sea para cualquier caridad que estaba en frente de una tienda de comestibles. Ella le dijo en varias ocasiones que era fácil de convencer, y los detalles que Eddie le ilustraba en su aspecto probablemente no ayudaron.

"Vamos a salir de aquí... simplemente... necesitamos un plan. Ellos... solo son bravucones. Se meten contigo porque piensan que pueden. Te hacen pensar así, pero ya no."

"Correcto. Un plan. Sí, un plan sería bueno."

Eddie frunció el ceño mientras le miraba, tratando por un largo momento controlar su expresión, antes de que le ofreciera a Waylon una sonrisa tensa que parecía más espeluznante que cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
